Das Ende der Tage
by Barkeeper
Summary: OneShot! Nicht die typische Harry in AzkabanGeschichte. Es geht um Harrys ultimative Bestrafung der Zaubererwelt und den einfachen Ausweg


Disclaimer: Gehört alles JKR, ich spiele nur damit herum

Das Ende der Tage

**Sonderausgabe des Tagespropheten!**

**Harry Potter unschuldig!**

_Wie letzte Nacht im Zaubereiministerium nachgewiesen, wurde Harry Potter für unschuldig am Mord an seinen Vormündern, Vernon und Petunia Dursley, Muggel, vor 10 Jahren befunden._

_Ein gefangener Todesser, dessen Name aus Sicherheitsgründen geheim gehalten werden muss, wurde gestern Nacht unter Einfluss von Veritaserum im Ministerium verhört. Als man ihn nach seinen Verbrechen befragte, erzählte besagter Todesser nach ungefähr 2 Stunden der Befragung den anwesenden Auroren und Ministeriumsbeamten, wie er Harry Potter vor 10 Jahren den Mord an seinen Verwandten, den Dursleys, angehängt hat._

_Harry Potter, der Junge-der-lebt, war 10 Jahre lang unschuldig in Azkaban. Wie letzte Nacht auch herausgefunden wurde, wurde Harry Potter ohne Gerichtsverfahren nach Azkaban verfrachtet._

_Wir beim Tagespropheten können uns überhaupt nicht vorstellen, wie Harry Potter darauf reagieren wird, dass die Zaubererwelt ihn vor so langer Zeit im Stich gelassen hat._

_Alles was wir tun können, ist um seine Vergebung zu bitten._

_

* * *

_

Hermine Weasley, Professorin für Geschichte der Zauberei in Hogwarts, legte die Zeitung hin. Gelinde gesagt, war sie jenseits jeglichen Verständnisses geschockt. Tränen liefen ihr Gesicht herunter als sie noch einmal den Zeitungsartikel las. Die anderen Lehrer schauten verwundert zu ihr herüber, und, nachdem sie ihre Geduld verloren hatte, lehnte sich Minerva McGonagall herüber und schnappte ihr die Zeitung aus der Hand.

Mit einem lauten Aufschrei fiel die normalerweise strenge Verwandlungslehrerin in Ohnmacht.

Totenstille herrschte in der grossen Halle als alle Schüler etwas sahen, was sie für unmöglich hielten. Professor Weasley weinte und Professor McGonagall ohnmächtig.

Im gleichen Moment flogen die Türen zur grossen Halle auf, und es kam niemand anderes als der Zaubereiminister persönlich, Cornelius Fudge, hereinmarschiert.

„Albus, was sollen wir tun? Was.." stotterte er verängstigt.

„Cornelius, bitte. Beruhige dich. Wir sollten uns besser in mein Büro zurück..." versuchte Dumbledore den Minister zu beruhigen.

„NEIN, ALBUS! SAG MIR WAS ICH TUN SOLL! HARRY POTTER WAR DIE GANZE ZEIT UNSCHULDIG!" schrie Minister Fudge.

Mit dieser Neuigkeit kamen verschiedene Reaktionen seitens Aller, welche beim Frühstück anwesend waren. Severus Snape erbleichte, Rubeus Hagrid stand auf, warf dabei den Lehrertisch um, und schrie „WAS?", Albus Dumbledore schlug die Hände vors Gesicht, und die Schüler brachen in ängstliches Flüstern aus.

„Ruhe, bitte" verlangte Dumbledore, und reparierte den Lehrertisch mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes.

„Cornelius, ist das wahr?" fragte Dumbledore, als wieder Ruhe in der Halle herrschte.

„Ja, Albus. Es ist in der Tat wahr. Lucius Malfoy wurde vor zwei Tagen verhaftet, und gestern Nacht unter Veritaserum verhört. Er gab zu, dass sein Sohn Draco Malfoy irgendwie an Harrys Zauberstab herangekommen war, und diesen an seinen Vater weitergeleitet hat. Lucius Malfoy musste nur warten, dass die Dursleys wegen irgendeiner Veranstaltung aus dem Haus gingen. Er hat sie getötet. Da mit Mrs. Dursleys Tod, die Schutzzauber nicht mehr existierten, hat er sie mit einem Portschlüssel zurück in ihr Haus gebracht, hat alle Hinweise auf etwas Ungewöhnliches verwischt, und lies den Zauberstab neben ihnen zurück. Du kennst den Rest der Geschichte" antwortete Fudge. „Meine Frage ist, was soll ich tun? Er ist auf dem Weg hierher!"

„Harry ist auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts?" fragte Dumbledore erstaunt. Er hätte nie von Harry erwartet ausgerechnet an jenen Ort zurückzukehren, wo alle waren, die ihn verraten hatten.

Dumbledore erinnerte sich nur zu gut an die Zeit vor zehn Jahren. Die Beweise gegen Harry, sein Zauberstab wurde auf den letzten Fluch kontrolliert, seine bekannte Abneigung seinen Verwandten gegenüber, wie alles zusammenpasste. Wie sich jeder von him abgewandt hatte, und ihn zu etwas verurteilten, was er nicht begangen hatte.

„Weinst du wegen mir, du alter Narr?" kam eine heisere Stimme von der Tür. Alle drehten sich um, um zu sehen wer da sprach.

In der Tür stand Harry Potter, die Lumpen von Azkaban tragend. Der Mann im Türrahmen war ungesund dünn, stand auf schwachen Beinen, bleich, mit langem, dreckigem Haar voller Schmutz, aber noch immer mit der berühmten Narbe auf der Stirn. Seine Augen hatten einen gejagten Ausdruck, ähnlich wie die Longbottoms in St. Mungo.

„Harry?" stammelte Hermine. Sie fing an ihm entgegen zu laufen, erschrak jedoch, als er eine Hand hochhielt.

„Versuch es nicht mal, Granger, und das ist das letzte Mal, dass ich mich jemals an dich direkt wenden werde" zischte Harry. Hermine brach dort wo sie stand weinend zusammen, ohne auf die Schüler um sie herum zu achten.

Harry ignorierte sie, und ging weiter Richtung Lehrertisch. Dumbledore bemerkte, dass Harry sich umschaute, als ob er auf etwas warten würde...

... oder auf Jemanden!

„Tom, komm heraus jetzt. Ich weiss, dass du hier bist. Komm heraus, Tom, so dass wir diese Sache ein für alle Mal beenden können" sprach Harry zu niemand besonderem.

Fudge drehte sich zu Dumbledore um, nur um zu sehen, dass der Schuldirektor noch mehr erbleichte als vorher. „Was..?"

„In Ordnung, Potter. Da du darauf bestanden hast, dass ich heute hier her komme" kam eine schlangengleiche Stimme aus einem Schatten nahe einer Statue von Salazar Slytherin.

Lord Voldemort trat in seiner gesamten Glorie und Macht aus dem Schatten hinter der Statue heraus. Ein kollektives Aufkeuchen lief durch die versammelte Menge, als der tödlichste Feind der Zaubererwelt in ihre Mitte trat. Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes fanden sich alle Anwesenden, Schüler, Ministeriumsbeamte, Lehrer in einer Ganzkörperklammer. Alle ausser Harry.

„So, Tom. Ich sehe, du hast die geheime Passage durch die Schutzzauber gefunden, von der ich dir erzählt habe" sagte Harry mit sanfter Stimme.

„Ja, ja, Potter. Also, was willst du?" zischte Voldemort.

„Wie ich es dir bereits gesagt habe. Ich will es ein für allemal beenden. Ich werde dir deinen grössten Wunsch erfüllen, und du mir meinen" antwortete Harry mit noch immer sanfter Stimme.

Voldemort lachte sein wahnsinniges, hohes Lachen. „Was weißt du schon über meinen grössten Wunsch? Wie will jemand so erbärmliches wie du mir genau das erfüllen?"

„Ich werde dir Unsterblichkeit geben, und du wirst mich zu den Leuten schicken, die mich immer bedingungslos geliebt und nie an mir gezweifelt haben" erwiderte Harry mit noch immer sanfter Stimme.

„Du willst mir Unsterblichkeit geben?" lachte Voldemort. „Und wer sind die Leute, die dich immer geliebt haben und nie an dir gezweifelt haben?"

„Die Leute, die mich immer geliebt haben und nie an mir gezweifelt haben, sind meine Familie, Lily und James Potter sowie mein Patenonkel, Sirius Black" antwortete Harry. „Und was deine Unsterblichkeit betrifft... du wirst es in ein paar Sekunden verstehen."

Harry drehte sich um, und wandte sich an die ganze Halle.

„Ihr habt mich als den Jungen-der-lebt verehrt, ihr habt schlechtes von mir gedacht, als ich die Wahrheit sagte, ihr hieltet mich für ein labiles, Aufmerksamkeit-suchendes Kind, ihr habt mich im Stich gelassen, ihr habt mich für etwas verurteilt, was ich nicht getan hatte, ihr habt nie gefragt, ob ich schuldig oder unschuldig bin. Nun, ich habe eine grosse Überraschung für euch alle. Wie ihr jetzt alle wisst, habe ich immer die Wahrheit gesagt. Ich wollte nie berühmt sein, zudem wusste ich nicht einmal, dass ich berühmt bin, bevor ich an diese Schule kam. Ich habe euch die Wahrheit gesagt, dass der Dunkle Lord zurückgekehrt ist. Ich habe euch die Wahrheit gesagt, dass ich meine Verwandten nicht ermordet habe. Aber es gibt eine Sache, die ihr von mir nicht wisst, und das wird euer Lohn in der Hölle sein!" zischte Harry hasserfüllt. „Was ich euch sagen möchte ist, dass ihr euch eure Zukunft selbst zerstört habt. Viel Spass in der Hölle!"

Dumbledore, der begriffen hatte, um was es hier ging, versuchte erfolglos sich aus der Ganzkörperklammer zu befreien.

Harry stand mit geschlossenen Augen in der Mitte der Halle.

„_Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran … jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt … und der Dunkle Lord wird Ihn als sich Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt … und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt … der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, wird geboren werden, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt …"_

Harry öffnete wieder seine Augen, nur um in die aufgeregten Augen des Dunklen Lords zu blicken. Ein kleines Lächeln breitete sich auf Harrys Gesicht aus.

„Tu es, Tom! Schick mich zu meiner Familie!" flüsterte er.

„AVADA KEDAVRA!"

* * *

A/N: Kleine Erklärung zu dieser Geschichte: Ich habe sehr viele Azkaban-Stories jetzt gelesen, und ich habe mich gefragt, was wäre, wenn, Harry keinen Bock mehr hat. Ich weiss, Harry ist ein Kämpfer im Herzen, aber ich denke, jeder Mensch hat ein Limit, und Selbstmord ist durchaus ein "einfacher Ausweg" 


End file.
